I'm sorry
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: He shouldn't be there, he knew that, they knew that, even the dead knew that, but he had to say his farewell, he had to apologise for the stupid decisions he had made.


**A/N: I do not own Harry potter and I never will, I do own this plot and this one shot. **

I'm sorry

He stood watching as friends and family gathered around the long wooden box, paying their respects as they said their final farewell to the boy who would never breathe or laugh again.

He sat at the back with his hood up hiding his white blonde hair and staying clear of wandering eyes that would instantly seek him out if they knew he was here. He wasn't supposed to be there, He knew that, they knew that, even the dead knew that. But still he had come.

He needed to come.

He sighed as he listened to the words spoken by someone that would suffer a great deal from the tragic event that had happened a month before.

"He was not only my brother, but he was my best friend. We did everything together, and now that he's gone I can't see life or a future with him not there. He will be missed by all and although he would never take anything serious, he would do anything for his family and friends," the ginger sniffed, "I'm going to miss you Fred, life will never be the same without you." A tear escaped his eye as he left the platform to re-join his sobbing family that sat on the front row.

He would be the last to admit that the words had affected him in more ways than one, he regretted the choices he'd made in the past, the choices that he was still trying to fix. His father, he sighed, his father was the reason for all of this, his father had signed him up and handed him over without a second thought to what his son had wanted, 'we must please the dark lord,' the blonde had informed him on one stormy night in the dark corners of a house that could never be called home.

Of course he had complied, he would do anything to please his father and keep honour to the family's name. But what was that worth? His father in prison and his mother dead from heartbreak.

He sighed for a third time in an hour, he was never one to regret his moves, but this move had led to the death of Fred Weasley, a boy, no man he would have never admitted but had admired throughout his education at Hogwarts. A man who had made him laugh countless of times, and whose pranks had, had him star struck with the amount of thought that had been put into it.

No he would never admit that he was wrong to judge the twins that had been broken because of someone like him.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, gone but never forgotten," the wizard spoke as the scattered dirt on the coffin which inside lay a hero.

He left then, having enough. It had taken so much of him to come today but he knew he had to do it, not just for him but for everyone else. But he didn't leave quick enough as he saw the words written on the headstone.

_Here lies Fred Weasley_

_Brother, Son, Friend._

_Gone but never forgotten_

_Gone how he had came, fighting. _

_1 April, 1978 - 2 May, 1998_

He coughed a little, clearing his throat as he apparated away from the grave yard. But as the days went by he knew he had to go back and say _his _final goodbyes.

He slowly made his way through the rows of grey that lay along the floor, the rows of dead hero's that would never see the sun or the rain again. He made his way through the people he had wanted to save but never had the courage too. Until finally he stopped at the stone he recognised.

**George**

He had seen him at the ceremony, he had watched as he listened to words he spoke about his brother. Now here he was, sat on the floor whispering to the brother and man he missed more than anything.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been stronger, I should have tried harder," he placed his hands on the words that were engraved in the rock. "I should have stopped while I had the chance, warned you and everyone else. I tried, I did try but no one would listen, I can't blame them. I just wish you were here, they all miss you and it's my entire fault."

George Weasley could not believe what he saw next. There next to his brother sat a weeping Draco Malfoy, apologising to the dead about his mistakes.

**A/N: Hey! So I wanted to show the soft side of Draco and thought Huh, why not at Fred's funeral? xD **

**Hope you liked it,**

**Jess**

**x **


End file.
